Ways to Say Thank You
by Ghostly Prince Zero
Summary: Today is Thanksgiving, and to celebrate, I am giving you a short collection of events that demonstrate gratitude, and the many ways it can be shown. This collection follows events through the lives of the Gavin brothers, Kristoph and Klavier. It requires at least a general knowledge of the events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney to understand certain parts.


**Ways to Say "Thank you."**

1:

Sitting next to his mother, he looked at the small baby in her arms. "Mother, when will Klavier be able to speak?" Kristoph asked. Cecilia Gavin only smiled. "He already _can_ speak, dear." These words troubled the boy. He looked to his father for help in understanding, though it seemed as though he was not noticed. "How? He's just a small baby." "Exactly," Cecilia said, smiling softly. "Babies don't speak words like the rest of us, but they speak in other ways. When they need something, they cry. When they think something is funny, they laugh. They grab at things they want to learn about and or cry for their parents when they don't like something. Most of all, though, when they want to say 'thank you' they fall asleep. At the end of a long day… It's the only 'thank you' gift I need." The boy sat in silence a bit, only peering over his mother's arms to see the baby asleep for himself. He needed to know if this made sense, and what he found was that it did. No crying, no noises, no sickness, just a cute, harmless, sleeping infant surrounded by the warmth of his mother's embrace.

This sounded like a "thank you" enough to Kristoph.

2:

The house was emptier than usual. Kristoph had stayed inside his room the whole day, his head buried in a legal book. Defending… He had not wanted to defend. He wanted to be a prosecutor like his father, however now he understood the circumstances that could arise. "It wasn't fair!" the boy thought. Evidence? So what! He knew his parents were innocent. They simply could never kill someone! Especially not someone in their own family… It was impossible. Something must have been wrong. They were set up. The prosecution was malicious! Of course, it was… All von Karmas are like that. That's what father had said anyways. "There's not a single good one." Kristoph remembered his father's voice and began to cry, knowing he could not hear it any longer. He remembered his mother and covered his wet, red face.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" The toddler yelled, running into the room, climbing onto Kristoph's bed and yanking the blanket that covered his face. "Found you, Kris!" Klavier smiled a big smile, completely unaware of the tears Kristoph shed. Though almost mad that his emotions were interrupted for a moment, he looked into the face of the child a little bit longer and smiled back. This was the other reason he would learn to defend. Klavier. This little boy meant the world to him. Klavier was all he had now that their parents were gone.

"Hello, Klavier."

"Good morning!" Innocent giggles followed until the little boy found his focus on an insect. He screamed, sobbing. "Kriss! A monster!" Kristoph, taking this seriously, quickly got up and looked around for this 'monster.' Nothing would dare get near his brother, or, well, it wouldn't be able to if he could just find it. "Where is it?" "on the wall!" Noticing it was a small housefly, Kristoph laughed and put the bug outside. "Es gone?" Klavier asked, sniffling. "Yes, now it is." Kristoph sighed, walking back to the bed, and wiping the tears away from his younger brother's face.

"Tank you! You saved me!"

3:

Kristoph was now 18, and because of his new abilities as an adult, he made sure that every weekend, he would halt any personal studies and do something that Klavier wants. Most weekends like this one would be spent going to the movies, or playing in the park. Sometimes, they would go to a store and get a toy for the child, but Klavier never wanted much. That was true, until one day, a few years ago, when he heard Kristoph play the violin, and was inspired to learn to play an instrument just like his big brother.

For a while, he tried the violin but simply didn't connect with the instrument. Now, his obsession was the guitar. Every weekend, the thing that Klavier wanted to do was get a guitar. Kristoph was always a bit hesitant to get him one, as the one he wanted above all was rather expensive. Or, at least, that is what he told his younger brother, to keep his surprise hidden. The guitar was now perfectly wrapped along with other gifts in the elder brother's closet. With Klavier's birthday rapidly approaching, being the very next day, he supposed that he could reveal at least _this_ surprise just a bit early.

"Can I have a guitar, Kris? Please!" The child grabbed at Kristoph's arm as he begged, per usual for the weekend. "I'll save up, and I'll pay you later, but I really really want it!" Kristoph only smiled. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Wait here." Kristoph said, patting the child's shoulder.

He left the room only to return with the largest package Klavier had seen. Klavier's face lit up, immediately understanding what was inside; the perfect present. "I know that it is a bit early, however…"

"...I thought that maybe you would like this." Kristoph smirked, setting the box next to his brother, and taking out a camera. The younger boy, almost in tears, ripped through the packaging to reveal the exact guitar he had wanted for months. Snap! The moment was now captured on the little white camera. The excited boy, eyes filled with happy tears ran up and almost tackled his brother.

"Thank you, Kris! Thank you sooo much!"

4:

"Of course I'll let you go to Themis." The elder brother said softly, to mask any pain he had inside. Though it certainly did hurt and upset Kristoph that his personal classes were not satisfactory to his brother, this was something that he simply could not control. It had always been different. Kristoph had grown older, and more paranoid. Everything that he did was to ensure that he prospered, and up until now, had been the same way to Klavier. Klavier had been privately taught how to defend ever since he was 14 when he decided he had an interest in law. However, it seemed that his social butterfly of a brother simply was not happy all by himself at home, only socializing with his brother and his friend Daryan.

This was understandable to Kristoph. He had never been one to enjoy socializing more than needed, however, he could tell this day was coming for his brother. That wasn't the part that hurt. "Can you tell me… why you would like to become a prosecutor, though?" Kristoph questioned. "Well, Kris… I just thought it would be cool to have us both be on opposite sides. Then, if you ever get hurt, I'll find out who did it and put them away, and if I ever got in trouble, you could get me out of it, you feel?" Klavier laughed.

"If you are innocent. I'd be happy to."

"And… I want to have my first trial against you! Wouldn't that be so awesome? Brother against brother, I see the headlines already!"

Kristoph smiled. "How interesting. I'm looking forward to it."

Klavier excitedly hugged his brother, with a newfound longing to finally be in trial.

"Thank you, bro!"

5:

"Because of that, I'd like to give you this. It contains all that I know on the matter…" Kristoph extended his arm out to Klavier. In his hand, there is a folder filled with different documents, labeled 'evidence.' "Woah… This is almost just as exciting as going against you! I get to call out one of those forgers!" Excitement filled Klavier's face. "Now, Now, Klavier, don't get too ahead of yourself. This is still a legal case, and a high profile one as well. Take it seriously." He advised, with a smile. "I know, I know. I'm just excited."

The room was still rather empty, the only items that were set up were the many guitars that Klavier had displayed, as well as his desk. "So," Kristoph began, looking around. "Do you like the office? Is it big enough for all of your guitars, or are there more in boxes somewhere?"

"Eh... It's alright. All of the guitars that I want to be here are here. All my books are still… everywhere though. I also have to still set up those monitors you got me."

"Here, let me help you with that. It'll be quicker with two people." Kristoph said, taking a box and moving it onto the desk so that he could organize the contents. " Tomorrow is a big day. You need to get home soon to sleep. " Kristoph continued, putting the items in a neat order on the shelf. "Ja, I'm tired as all hell already." Klavier stretched, before helping.

"Thanks, Kris."

6:

It was February 16th, Kristoph's birthday. Solitary Cell 13 had never been so cold. Kristoph, as usual, was in his cell, reading whatever he can get his hands on, forgetting the date, forgetting time, forgetting his crimes just to live with himself. Regret and guilt had filled his life. He was very lonely, as he should be.

He killed. Twice. Twice he had taken a life, for what? For control. Over the past decade, his obsessions with control, and success had become criminal. To ensure his own success, to ensure Klavier would be proud, and happy, to ensure they would never be in the situation they were in when they were younger, if Klavier even remembers, he would do anything. He did do anything. The only thing he can do now is look back on the past, and say that he was very wrong. His perfection was built on imperfection, his success built on failure, and his control was built on instability. Of course, he crumbled to pieces. Everything he had fallen the same way. He hated himself for it. He hated himself so much. As he should.

Of course, that internal conversation never really had the chance to see the light. There were the occasional appointments to speak with a kind, bright-haired girl, but those were the only personal conversations he had with anyone. Even with her, though it was her job to help him get better, there were mental barriers that wouldn't let him speak. His secrets were locked within him, forever. The only other words he heard were side conversations the guards had with one another, and sometimes the sobbing cries of other prisoners. He knew he didn't deserve any more than what he had. Hell. Someone as evil as he did not deserve even that.

It was very much a surprise that someone had asked to speak with him that very day.

The barred wall opened for him, as the guards held and handcuffed him before transporting him to a room to talk with his visitor. He was sat down in the chair and told to wait until the other person had passed through security. His heart was pounding. He was nervous. He was scared. He was terrified even, yet at the same time, he didn't care. It was indescribable, really. Even more indescribable, was the feeling that rushed through him seeing his brother enter through the door.

"Hey, Kris…" The young man, now grown, said, coming into the room, and taking the other chair. "Happy birthday." Klavier said softly. He set a package down on the table. "For you! ….Open it!"

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Wait… You're handcuffed, aren't you… and also security kind of also opened it a bit… Well. Anyways.." Klavier took the package and opened it up himself, revealing new books; the perfect present.

"I thought that maybe… you would like these." Klavier smiled just a little bit.

Kristoph felt his eyes become heavy, and face red. He couldn't find the words to say. "Why?" "Why are you here?" "Why did you come back after what I did?" "Why are you still kind to me?" "I don't deserve this." He thought. But they stayed thoughts. Like an infant, it was like he could speak no words at all.

All he could do was sob a silent "thank you."


End file.
